Elavan's Baby 1
by badeandelavanstories
Summary: This is our image of Elavan's life
1. Chapter 1

Elavan baby

Liz's P.O.V

It has been 2 months since me and avan have been dating. Tonight we are having a date at a sick restaurant, Ariana is helping me get ready. Ariana put my hair in a bun (which I hate) she put me a nice black and blue dress and high heels and she did my make up. I was already to go till I felt something weird in my stomach and than a ran in the bathroom and started throwing up because I smelt meat. I got up and started walking down stairs, than avan text me .

To Liz

From Avan

I'm waiting for you outside babe.

I open the door and I saw avan standing there in a really sexy tux. Gosh he looks hot.

Avan's P.O.V

When she opened the door I saw her in a sexy dress and her hair in a bun. She looked sexy. We walked to my car and drove to the Pennise Restaurant. Once we got there I helped Liz get out of the car because her dress was so poofy but beautiful at the same time. The make up that she had on sparkled in the light of the car park. We walked into the restaurant and Liz smelt meat obviously and unfortunately threw up. Every time Liz smells meat or sees it she vomits but that's because she's allergic to it. It kinda sucked because of the stink the puke left behind we got kicked out of the restaurant. Liz was saying how was sorry she was and that made her start crying. I've never this side of her I was wondering what was going on. Instead of eating at a restaurant we decided to go back to my new house that we live in and order some some gluten free pizza with no meat at all!

While we were waiting for dinner to come Liz decided to put on some pregnancy shows but I don't know why. She has been acting fairly weird lately!

Liz's P.O.V

After what happened at the restaurant I felt so bad for Avan because I know he was really looking forward to tonight but he said it was fine, I know deep down in his heart that he was disappointed.

(Door Bell Rings)

Avan: I'll get it babe.

Me: Thanks, I love you

Avan: Love you to (Kisses Liz)

Avan answered the door and now dinners here, yay! I was really getting hungry especially after vomiting at the restaurant. We ate dinner and golly gosh it was delicious and I'm completely stuffed.

I headed towards the bathroom to get ready for bed and Avan follows me. This is kind of awkward. In all the silence in the house I can hear our footsteps and especially Avan's getting closer to me. He clings his arms around me as we get to the bathroom and pulls me onto our bed. Avan unhooked his hands and I rolled on top of him. We started making out. After a few minutes of making out he unzipped my dress as we were kissing. I slowly grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off whilst I was rubbing my hands on his chest. At this stage I was left in my bra and undies. I unzipped his pants and slid them off his body as we were still kissing. He rolled onto my back and unhooked my bra and he got my arms out of my bra and undid my bun. He starting kissing my neck and back, gosh it felt good. Better than it's ever been before but it's not like we've had sex that many times without protection. I rolled back over and now we were face to face again. I gazed into his eyes in the candle lit light we had and the Canadian dark brown eyes he had gazed into my eyes. The temptation for me to pull off his jocks is killing me right now so eventually I slightly touched his doodle and pulled off his underwear. He felt the slight touch of mine and then he squeezed my boobs and kissed them until I fully got his underwear off. Avan slid his head to the bottom of my stomach and slid his hands up my legs and slowly slid my panties off. He started humping me slowly and kissed me at the same time. It felt so nice. We rolled over so now I was on top. I moved up a little on his body and humped his stomach. Avan moaned. I don't know if that's a good sign or a bad sign. I think it's good so I continued humping him. He kissed my boobs as I came down when I humped him. That kind of tickled but it was a nice sensation as well. After a while of humping I started panting but oh well. Avan rolled back on top of me and rubbed my boobs. I moaned a little. This is such an amazing time and at the moment I don't want to stop. "Dang Avan this is nice," I yelled. He rubbed his hand down to the bottom of my stomach and he inserted his below into my below and it felt soo nice. It went in, out, in and out many many times.

Avan: Holy fucking shit!

Liz: What?

Avan: Um I forgot to wear a condom.

Liz: Oh crap!

Avan: I know.

Liz: Let's just have a baby anway

Avan: Sure let's continue having sex.

Liz:ok

Avan's doodle was still in my lower and I think he forgot it was there and we started making out and his doodle came out and he said "Whoops I forgot it was there"

Suddenly my belly got wet not because I was sweating, it was the sperm coming out of Avan's doodle. "Babe you need to put your doodle back in cause the sperm's coming out" All of a sudden, pop it went in and I felt this warm bubbly liquid come into me. It was a awkward but nice feeling but it was on my belly. The liquid stopped so Avan pulled his doodle out. To finish the sensation we made out and rolled around and rubbed each other.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later

Avan's P.O.V

After having sex with Liz and without protection she has been showing some symptoms and I feel really worried if she's just sick or actually pregnant.

Liz's P.O.V

I walked into the bathroom nervously with the pregnancy test wondering what will happen if I do get pregnant, what will the future hold?

I take 2 pregnancy tests and they both come out positive

Avan: Babe you ok?

Liz: Um, yeah . . . yeah

Avan: What are these?

Liz: (Muttering under her breath) They're um...pregnancy tests

Avan: Huh?

Liz: For fuck sake it's fucking shit pregnancy tests you ass hole!

Avan: What the hell was that all about bitch!

Liz: Sorry

I try to kiss Avan on the lips but he backs away and storms off

Avan: (Muttering under his breath) She's just a bitch.

Liz: Excuse me I heard that

Avan: Oh for once you didn't swear in one of your sentences!

Liz: Whatever!

Avan: You know what, I don't know why I had sex with you 2 weeks ago!

I run off crying out of the house but I know this might not be good for the tiny baby inside of me.

I think in my mind, where am I going to sleep tonight? My mom thinks I'm a slut even though I'm 20 so I should be allowed to have sex and my father hates me! Also Avan is just being an ass hole at the moment

(Feels vibration from phone)

To Liz

From Ariana

Hey just heard from Avan about the fight. Don't worry I'm here for you. You can come stay at my house because remember you have clothes here.

That text from Ari was so sweet but very rude of Avan to tell people about our fight.

A taxi is slowly coming up behind me so I call for it but the stupid thing ignored me! I was so mad so I stuck the middle finger to the taxi driver but I don't think he saw.

I just remembered Ariana lives close to me so I could just walk. After about 5 minutes of walking I got to Ari's house and rang the doorbell. Some chick who is Victoria Justice who has a slutty see-through bra and undies opened the door. She said "Hey sexy wanna have sex in my special bed?" I replied yelling at her "No I'm not a slutty lesbian like you!" and slammed the door in her face. I enjoyed the shocked look on her face but not the shape of her lop sided boobs unlike me I have nice C's which will soon be a lot bigger because they will be full of milk. I hope they don't become lop sided after I breast feed my baby.

I don't know what to do I'm stuck on the side walk of that slutty Victoria Justice chicks house.

Should I go home? What if Avan yells at me! AHHHHHHHH

(Liz faints on the side walk)

I wake up in an ambulance

Liz: Where am I? I wanna be with my sexy boyfriend Avan.

I start to cry and wake up in my bed at home with Avan naked. Avan sees that I'm awake and hugs me. I just had a really bad dream! Thank god.

Avan: Babe you looked really worried when you were asleep. What happened?

Liz: I had this really bad dream that I was pregnant and we had a massive fight so I went to Ari's house and ended up going to a weird slut named Victoria Justice who had lop sided boobs.

Avan: I know who Victoria is and I'm glad that you have nice even boobs especially for when we have sex like 2 weeks ago, oh by the way do you know if your pregnant?

Liz: I'll go check

I walk into our bathroom quite nervous with 2 pregnancy tests in my hands. I take them and they both come out positive.

Avan: What are they babe?

Liz: They are both positive! ( crying)

I run up to Avan and hug him whilst I'm jumping up and down and my boobies are shaking against his chest. He liked the feeling of it so we started making out.

Avan: Yay, should we go any further?

Liz: Nah I'm already pregnant.

Avan: To celebrate do you wanna go on a jet ski ride?

Liz: Um, wouldn't that be bad for the baby in me?

Avan: True maybe we could just go to the beach.

Liz: Sure

I started kissing Avan passionately and he kissed me back. After a while I found myself naked in my bed with Avan. Maybe since I was so into it I didn't realise.

I got up and found my clothes on the floor and put my black lacey bra on and got Avan to hook it up. Then I walked back to my clothes pile and put my black panties on. I put no singlet on and put my see-through shirt and and my jeans but I don't know if this shirt makes me look like that slut Victoria Justice. Anyway it was a bit chilly Avan told me on his willy so I put on a light blue and black cardigan. I kinda feel like a slut but Avan says I look sexy. What ever.

Avan's P.O.V

This is great for the first time of having sex without protection I got Liz pregnant. Maybe the other times it just wasn't right, but this time I know it did. I really hope that the baby comes out healthy and not all bad.

I go to the kitchen and get some lunch when I hear this disgusting sound coming from the bathroom. I run there panicking that it's not Liz and of course it is! I wonder why she is. Maybe it's from the pregnancy?

Avan: You ok babe?

Liz: (Throwing up) Does it look like it?

Avan: Want me to take you to the hospital/

Liz: Yes please.

I get Liz a big bucket so she can still throw up into the bucket when we're in the car and then get her slowly in the car and I got a bit of vomit on me. It was disgusting but whatever it takes for me to have Liz I'll do.

I tried not to speed as I was making my way to the hospital with Liz throwing up. She was really nervous that there was something wrong with her . I honestly think it was just the pregnancy really kicking in and the baby sending messages to her mind.

We pull up at the hospital and there's a lot of people around me and I'm hoping that we can get in quickly otherwise Liz's buckets going to over fill. Me and Liz walk up the stairs and through the door rushing in and the nurses come to her straight away. She gets taken into a room and they said I couldn't come. I'm really worried that there could actually be something wrong with her. Did I think too far this time?

I just remembered that Liz didn't have her phone so I couldn't see if everything was ok.

I waited about 5 hours until a nurse came out saying to me "Liz is still throwing up so she needs to have medical attention because this isn't normal for someone 4 weeks pregnant to be throwing up this much. You can go home and Liz will be fine."

I walk out of the hospital and It's really scary that Liz has been throwing up 5 hours straight. Did I do this to her? Maybe I went too far with something but really we haven't been doing much lately. We've been watching TV at home most of the time.

I went to my car panicking and drove home. On the way there I think I saw that slutty Victoria chick Liz was talking about in her dream. Is this all in my head?

I get home and it feels weird with out Liz here. I put on a pregnancy show to remind me of her and it's weird seeing other naked ladies so I just went to my bed and sobbed. I fell asleep because I was sobbing so much.

Liz's P.O.V

I'm starting to get better and I'm not throwing up as much. It's sad that I don't have my phone because I can't text Avan or call him. I hope he's not panicking.

(Ariana walks in)

Ari: Hey Liz are you feeling better!

Liz: Yes thanks.

Ari: No problem, where's Avan?

Liz: He's not allowed to come in the nurses said so he's at home.

Ari: Weird because I'm allowed to come in.

Liz: Because you're a girl!

Ari: So why are you throwing up?

Liz: Isn't it obvious? You can't tell anyone ok?

Ari: Kk

Liz: I'm pregnant!

Ari: Really does this hurt? (Ariana pokes Liz's tummy twice)

Liz: YES! (Slaps Ari's arm)

Ari: Ouch!

Liz: Don't do that again.

Ari: Kk

Avan's P.O.V

After Liz spent two days at the hospital, I took her home. One the way home from the hospital she told me she wanted to put silly videos of us on instagram. So she told me what to do she I just went along with it. We did three videos. The first one was called blind driving and the second one was called driving to Doreen's and the last one was called surprising news. After we did them all we got to our house, Liz and I went to have a bath together. I started running the bath and I put in Liz's favourite bubble bath. I hopped in the bath and waited for Liz to come in. after 5 minutes she came in the bathroom and took off her bathrobe and than hopped in the bath with me. Gosh it felt good to have a bath Liz. I was so happy to have her home with me. She didn't look fat at all but she was very skinny.

Liz's P.O.V

I told Avan about what happened at the hospital. I was throwing up blood and the nurse told me I caught a disease and she asked me have you been near any sluts lately and I had to say yes because I was near the slutty Victoria Justice's house who had lop sided boobs. If you have lop sided boobs it means you have some weird disease that contagious but luckily the nurses got rid of it before my boobs when lop sided. One of the nurses looked at my boobs and said that I have nice C's.. I said thank you I'm very proud of it. After I told avan everything we started to make out in the bath I like making out in the bath. While we were making out Ariana came in.

Ariana's P.O.V

I went upstairs to see how Liz was doing. As I was walking past I saw Elavan making out in the bath tub and it wasn't pretty. I walked down stairs to watch TV, when I was about to watch victorious Liz walked down stairs.

Liz: Hey Ari

Ari: Hey

Liz: What are you doing?

Ari: Watching Victorious, want to watch with me?

Liz: Sure! What episode?

Ari; The Breakfast Brunch! Liz: Cool!

After we watched the episode we went to go get dinner while avan was on set for Twisted and we are going visit him while he is at work. Liz went up to him and made out with him. They were on the floor after 30 seconds and couldn't film because they were in the way. I had to drag Liz away from Avan because she was about to strip him and she slapped me on the face and I got a red hand mark and a scratch. It really hurt. After a while of filming apparently Liz and Avan ditched me. What bitches!

Liz's P.O.V

_It's has been two months since I found out I was pregnant and Ariana is in London for a Sam and Cat thing. Tonight I'm doing do a little concert. Avan is coming to sing his new song. After I sang wreaking ball I felt something weird in my tummy, I then suddenly vomited on stage. I just run off stage because of embarrassment. Avan ran backstage to see how I was going and he tied my hair up while I kept throwing up. _

_Avan's P.O.V _

_I ran over to see Liz. She was crying while vomiting. I was trying to comfort her until I heard that slut Victoria come in and started singing. It was horrible! She started stripping and she went to some one and raped them. It was really not a pretty sight. She tried to rape me but I kick her in the vagina and her lop sided boobs with my studded boots and it made her boobs more lop sided. I'm glad Liz has nice C's. They're are nice to suck and touch. After Liz stopped throwing up we did our song together on stage. We got to the chorus and I moved my guitar up and down near Liz's vagina _


	3. Chapter 3

Avan's P.O.V

I ran over to see Liz and she was crying while vomiting. I was trying comfort her till I heard that slut Victoria come in and she started singing. It was horrible! She started stripping and then went to someone in the audience and raped them.

Liz's P.O.V

It was 2:00 am. I woke up to throw up and I'm happy Avan didn't wake up. After I was done puking my guts out I started to get hungry. So I went to get some food but the only thing in the fridge was left over pizza, so I just ate that. In the morning I was hungry again so Avan made me some vegan pancakes. I ate about five of them. Avan had toast since he had to go to work. I went to get changed. I put on a shirt and it didn't fit it was to tight. I walked over to the mirror to see my tummy and I notice it was geting big it didn't look right. I called up the nurse to book an appointment she said she can take me in this afternoon. I called avan and told him, he is leaving early from work to meet me at the doctors. That was so nice of him


End file.
